gundam wings
by crystal wing hope
Summary: Heero is given a mission to recause a girl from his past and take her the 6th gundam pilot to earth, she looking for her twin brother from when she was little. the other pilot become her new family but can she tell heero how she feels....
1. Chapter 1

A young man was about to go to sleep running his hands thought his short wild brown hair as he closed his eyes, the laptop on his desk started to make a noise. He moved off the bed and flips the laptop front up as the scream went on he saw a man with grey hair and wearing goggles

"Heero by the time you get this message it will be to late, today will where under attack I try to stop her from going to fight she still to weak they where to strong for us she try but was taken by them . I'm sorry they wanted her and the last gundam find her and the gundam bring them to earth a new war may start soon we need her to fight. Just hope that she alive."

The man then just smiled "I guess this is a good thing in way she will learn what its like to fight like you did in the war two year ago but you know what I think that she wanted to go with you when you first came to earth remember she is your partner train her well I will find you soon will you take this mission."

Heero closed his eyes picturing the girl that he had left with Doctor J two year ago her smile would help her cheer Heero in the war but she stay because Gundam was not ready to go or was she. The twin gundam where to come together again this thought made him smile to his self.

Grabbing his rack sack slipping his gun and other thing that he need for the mission he then shouted "Duo get ready we going out for a few days." he did this as he walked down the hall. A man popped he head out of his bedroom door His bride fell over his shoulders "where we going at this time of night?"

Heero turned he head to him "we're going back to space on mission I need your help" Duo violet eyes widen violet eyes and he smiled at him. "Cool but did I just hear you say you needed help the great Heero Yuy"

"Ok Duo I do are coming or not?" Duo got his bag with his things not forgetting he gun he ran out of the door to catch up to Heero.

She was graded out off her gundam blood dripping down her face and arm from her gundam been hit badly. A man with long black hair looked at her "yes she the one take her away but keep an eye on her" He took her face in hand "your just a bit to young to be piloting something like that poor thing"

The girl gave him a dirty look "fuck you" he then lifted up his gun and hit her oh the back of the head. She looks at him closed eyes and fell to the fall.

Duo looked at Heero "so what do we have to this time?" Heero just looked down at the ground "we have to save my partner they another gundam pilot number six I guest and we have to get the gundam to. L1 was attack because of this gundam we have to help them. They are the hope for the further."

Duo put the ship the had height jacked on fall speed to get there more faster the ship was heading for L9 duo looked at Heero was looking at something in his hand it was picture of girl with bright ocean blue eyes and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with and black ribbon before they where about to land.

Heero handed him the picture "who is she Heero" Duo looked at the picture harder "oh my god is she your girlfriend" Duo started to laugh "Duo you pick a great time to make joke she the gundam pilot of wing hope the twin of my wings and she not my girlfriend"

Duo grab a hold of the controls to land on L9 as the hit the ground Heero handed Duo a fake I.D he looked at it and nodded to Heero, they got off the ship and headed to the town.

When they got there where looking around "Duo that's it" Heero said this as he pointed to a big building "so what are we going to do go in at night and blow the place up." Heero just nodded at this idea it was easy way of getting her out the she was in.

A few hours later it was dark Heero went one way and Duo went the other, Duo held his gun in hand as he made his way to where gundam was he looked around and smiled. He then grabs a hold of a flash bomb and tossed it as it made a bright light the guards then he shot at them and tossed a bomb as the other blown up he saw the gundam with the colour black, blue and red just looking down at him.

Duo loaded the gundam onto the plane ship he was height jacking to get back to earth with him then thought about the gundam it was to be like Heero's wing gundam that was to be the best team they had now.

Heero run down the hall where she was he knew form the map Doctor J had sent him as he got the hallway where she was he saw the guards he shot his gun in a moment they where all dead because of him he then walked to the door.

The room was pitch black she turned her head up to see nothing her ocean blue eyes try to adjust to what light was in the room but she still cloud not see much.

The girl move her head back down as she closed her eyes her long brown hair fell a round her face. The pain where she had been hit on the back of head felt worse then before. The rope that tied her hands together hurt to she moved uneasy and fell back down to the fall where she had waken from her nightmare that had been in her sleep came real then it had ever been before.

She ran her hands across the fall it was cold she cut her hand on stone she brought hand up quick and kiss her wound. She widen her eyes as a gunshot sounded outside off the room she got as quick as she cloud and ran to the other side off the room as ran she trip up and fell back down.

The door was been broken down she started to cry as tears run down her face, she got up and moved head to look at the door Heero stood with his short wild brown hair and light blue eyes looking at her with a gun in hand. "Heero!" she ran to him into his arm tears still coming from her eyes Heero put his arms around her tighten his grip round.

As she sobbed he held and said "I'm here now ok don't cry Crystal its all over now." She felt him cuddle more "we don't have to run any more come home with me ok" she looked up at him and she nodded to him.

Heero helped crystal get up but she had hurt leg when she fell "Heero my leg hurts I can't walk on it." Heero then put his arm under legs and lower back and picked her up.

"lets get out of her before more of them come" he run with her in his arm and came to the end of a door as he hit the button the door open to space ship dock. He walked up to one of the ships and opens the door and pulled Crystal with him a Duo was waiting on bored.

"There you are Heero so this is her your little partner she cute I loader the gundam we better go now" as gunshot were sounded again there put on space suit on and then sat in the seats and they where.

The Duo turn round and said "You must be Crystal I'm Duo Maxwell well your going to love earth and all off are little family right Heero." Heero just looked at Duo and smiled "yep what ever Maxwell."

Crystal just smiled first time in a year her life looked happy…………

I hope that you liked it this first gundam wing fan fiction be nice to and review it thank you people.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal got up and leaned over Heero and she pointed out the window like a child "ah Heero theearthit's beautiful I can't wait to step on it for the first time." Heero grip her arm and moved her away from the window "go back to your sit we may be attack ok"

Crystal just nodded at him Duo looked at her the cargo they carried was the last of its kind they self detonate they gundams in the last war a year they were 17 years old now. "Don't worry about him he always one step a head of us" duo said this and smiled.

She looked at Duo and smiled and got back up "so when do we get to earth?" Heero turned to face her from the window and looked at her in the eyes "in a few hour go to sleep ok we have a lot to do when we get to earth ok, you have gone thought to much to day" she looked back at him.

"Ok but wake me before we get to earth" it was a hour a hour later Heero looked down at the girl that had gone to sleep on his arm duo was looking out of the window he was diving the ship. Heero moved some hair of her face then looked though his bag and got out his laptop Duo moved his head and looked at them.

"How cute "Duo then stares to laugh Heero gave him a death glare "I tell you hat when we get to earth I going to kill you Baka!" Heero turned back to the laptop and started taping out a mission report.

It was a few hours later Duo punched Crystal lightly on the arm, she moved from Heero and open up her eyes hope it was not a dream she was back at L9. "We are landed on earth in hour you wanted to see it" she looked at Duo" thank you"

They talked for a bit longer crystal moved her head quickly up and leaned over Heero as she looked out of the window "Heero, Duo what the fuck is that" Duo got a picture on the screen "they find us shit what do we"

Crystal smiled "let me fight please Heero I can land her on earth in bird mode" Heero looked at her "go but you better come back alive you're my mission" she looked at them and smiled at them. "I watch your back as you landed on earth ok"

She run off and open a door to the hanger "Hope lets go we'll going to kick ass" she looked at her gundam. The cockpit door open and she got in to cockpit. She closed her eyes as the closed. A picture came on the screen it was Heero "Right ready you now what to do" the door of the hanger open.

The leader watch as the door opens the other pilots listen to him as he said " right I don't know what they are doing but the be letting the gundam out grab it we want them back." They all shouted "yes sir"

Heero pushed a button making the Gundam quickly fall out of the ship. Crystal felt like home in her gundam she grab a hold of the contorts she moved it the gundam pulled out its beam saber the gundam was just like Wing Zero it slashed 2 Taurus. Then pulled out it Buster rifle and killed off another one.

"Heero she just like you when fighting" duo looked out the window and stared moving to earth. "She was train with me I found her on the ship when she I where 10 years old we where till the first war started."

Crystal shout the last Taurus with the Buster rifle she looked the ship that Heero and duo where she smiled and her gundam changed in to the bird mode followed them to earth.

Heero looked out the window and he saw the gundam by them crystal picture came up on the screen she was smiling "I did it so what I did when I get to earth cause off the gundam."

"Crystal we going to landed at base where Sally Po is waiting for us you know her" she smiled and nodded and they went down to earth crystal just hold on to her gundam for life as the landed.

Sally saw the ship was coming but she didn't think that she would see the gundam too. As the ship landed so did the gundam.

Heero and duo came out the ship they walked over to Sally she looked the gundam as it changed back to fighting mode "hi sally so what do you think?" Duo just asked "that the Gundam it's great" Duo handed Heero a radio.

He started to talk down it "ok right you going to have to move the Hope to the lorry base ok" the gundam started to move it walked over to the lorry and lead down on the base.

The cockpit door open crystal got out and jump off her gundam and landed on her feet at lasted she was on earth.

I hope that you like it. I had a lot of fun doing this one please give me a review thanks…….see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal walked over to Heero, Sally looked at her not thinking that the polite of the gundam was going to be girl. "This is Sally Po" Duo said this as he looked at Sally. Crystal looked at her "hello long time no see Sally how are you?"

"I great to see you again it's been a year seen I saw you with Doctor J at the meeting. How is he and the doctors?" crystal looked down at the ground "I don't knowI left to fight and left them on they own then I was taken with the gundam."

Heero put a hand on her arm "they ok Doctor J was the one who sent me the message to get you and you bring to earth ok" she smiled at him then took a hold his hand and grip it like she used to as a child "thank you Heero."

Sally looked at the gundam and shouted at her staff "cover it now, quickly before anyone see it" as they cover the gundam Crystal at looked Heero and gave him a smile that made him smile back at her.

She got into thelorry she sat in the middle of Duo and Heero they thanked Sally for everthing she had done for them. As Heero was diving Crystal looked out the back at they cargo she moved her head and looked at Duo.

It was few hours later when got to a gate of a building that was old but was very big as she watched Heero and Duo left a metal door open Duo got in the lorry and dive it in. They shut the door Crystal walked in with the two young men.

She looked up at the room they where then Heero took off his jacked and looked Crystal "come on follow me" she walked pass Duo she smiled at him and up the stairs with Heero to a room he open the door. She looked in the room it was big with two beds then walked in.

Heero shut the door and locked it Crystal turned and looked at him he walked up closed to her and puts his arms around her tight she moved her hand to rest on his neck and the other his lower back he had grown a lot about 6.1 feet tall now she thought to herself she rested her head on the Crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much" Heero said this as he let go of her she looked into his eyes. "I missed you too It has been two years they last time left was for war and I went into hidden under Doctor J order."

She sat on the bed and led down he sat down by her "Heero why did you lock the door?" she gave him a funny look

"Cause I have to ask you something I don't any of the other to know." She sat up and looked at him.

"Ok Heero shout away" she moved a little away from him and got and looked out the window. "What did they do to you when I find you hurt did they..." she cut him off butdin't turn around to look at him "no they didn't do that they hit me on the back of the head with a gun they knot me out that's all" tears come down her eyes "please don't leave me behind again ok I was scared all I wanted was you."

He got up and put hisarm around her "I won't ok I promise forever ok" she smiled at this she turned around to face him in his hold and put her hand on his chest "Heero can I have a bath and borrow some cloths for a day or two"

She went a bit red on her cheeks "ok but one question before you go have one are they building the gundams again cause of you and the gundam the war that may happen?" Crystal bearded her head into his chest to hear his heart beat.

"They are Heero please don't tell the other four itmy mission to get the gundam when they aredone with you as my partner once more" Heero let go of her. He went to the wardrobe he got a T shirt and pair of jean and a belt because the jeanswould be too big for her.

She took the garments he then said as he pointed to the bathroom "Crystal we will wash your clothsgo shopping and get more ok" she turn around "thank you"

"Oh yeah before I forget your staying in this room with me becauseI want to look after you." She smiled and shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

After she had a bath she walked down stairs and looked around the room for Heero or Duo but she cloud not see she run her a cross the chair Heero put his jacket on she picked up and walked thought the hall till she came to a room where she felt like opening the door she put on Heero's jacket knowing that he would not mind her doing so.

She walked into the room and left the door open she saw her gundam still on the lorry and saw a place to put her. she walked up tothe gundam but unknown to her they was a man looking at her one of the other gundam pilot.

Hope that you great people like this one which pilot was watching her would you like to know?

Thank for reading and review for mebye for now keep smiling and be happy………**:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the room and left the door open abitshe saw her gundam still on the lorry and saw a place to put her to stand, she walked up the gundam but unknown to her they was a man looking at her one of the other gundam pilot.

She undid all the ropes then she pulled off the brown sheet to show her Gundam. She smiled and got on the lorry she run her hand a cross the arm of hope.

"You need some work done to you then you can be like Wing Zero " she got on top of the gundam chest then into the cockpit

The other pilot watch as the gundam stood up he walked into the room and it back up so it was up on the wall. Crystal saw the young man with his dark green eyes staring at her and his mysterious brown hair.

The cockpit opened she grab a hold of her gun, she got out her gundamshe amid the gun at the man she walked right up to him.

"Who are you? What you want?" he looked at her and put his arms in the air.

"My name is Trowa Barton I'm not here to hurt you I used to pilot a gundam too" he just stood and stared at her.

"You the pilot of heavyarms are you not?I was told about each pilot in detail who they are and the gundam" she lowered the gun and smiled.

He nodded his head he walked up to the gundam as he looked up the gundam she smiled at him. She was trained to be like Heero but she was a happy person inside that didn't stop her from showing who she was.

"So Trowa what you think of her?" he looked at her then to the gundam and said no word at all.

"Heero told me to come and get you for dinner, I saw you walked into here, I left you to do what you wanted first." He said this and walked off.

Crystal run to catch up to him she looked once more at the gundam then shut the door she walked with him to a room where the other pilots were she walked in. she looked around at the other then she just smiled.

This didn't feel right she thought they all just staired at her with they eyes but Duo just smiled she walked to Heero stood behide him she looked at Duo then Heero.

"Crystal this Wufei Chang, Quatre Reberba winner and Trowa Barton but you just meat him a moment ago" he grab her arm pulled from behind Heero she looked at the young men again.

"Hi guys I'm Crystal hope it nice to meet the other gundam pilots" she smiled at them.

Quatre got up he walked up to her and smiled he put out he hand and Crystal took it.

"It nice to meet youwe have hared a few things about, you don't worry Heero did tell us the good things" he let go of her hand.

"Come on lets have dinner before it cold" Duo shouted it outthey walked out of the room.

Crystal just stood by the door Heero stop and tuned around as he looked at her she walked up to him.

"Why would they let be here like this like I'm they friend all ready they don't trust me yet do they" she looked up out of the window.

"They learn to in the end, just enjoy yourself first ok with the other we have a long way to go before war" he push her though the door

She sat down next to Heero at the table with Wufei next to her, she looked at the food Quatre gave to her she smiled and thanked him Wufei stared at her with his black eyes.

Crystal look at him when they eating after the meal crystal help Duo wash up she did the dishes as he wiped them up and put them away.

"Duo where can I get some tools to fix my gundam?" she said as she handed him a plate.

"We got some here do you want some help? I will if you want" he smiled at her.

"Don't worry I like to do it on my own or with Heero no other person will I won't let them" she look back at the water she started to laugh.

"Sorry Maxwell I was joking I'm not like Heero that much but I will let you because you seem to trust to me ok" he put hand on her back.

"I do and you're the only one with gundam right now you need all the help you can" she nodded her head at him then they finished off doing the washing up.

She look at the gundam that stood in front of her Duo had a tool box in his hand and tossed Crystal some overalls to her she put them on.

"I just going to look her over, I need to gets some sleep soon we have been up for more then a day" she got top her gundam foot.

It was 4 hours later she jump off with Duo she had oil on her face and all over hands so did Duo. They looked at each other and they started to laugh.

She walked down the hall to her and Heero's room she open the door it was two in the morning she find Heero fast a sleep on his bed she looked around on her bed to find a big T shirt was left on the bed for her to wear.

She went into the bath room and change plus washed all the oil off she walked to Heero's bed bent down and kiss his forehead she smiled at him as he turned over away from her like a child in their sleep.

She climb on to her bed and she felt sleep take over her body she closed her eyes after she saw Heero turn back over she smiled and feel asleep.

Crystal woke up to see Heero looking at her he was on his laptop she got up she walked back into the bathroom with her cloths that had been washed for her.

"Come oh Crystal we going shopping what you think about that" he said this as he lent on the wall

She was about to put on her top she looked at her chest there was a necklace that was in half it was once a cross the other half her twin bother had but she didn't know what happen to after seven years of being off L2.

She just wished that he was ok she couldn't even remember what he looked all she did was long brown hair and his cuddle that he used to give her that all because when she was find she was sad and scared so Doctor J wiped her memory of a few years from her childhood.

She hared what Heero said and put her T shirt on and come out the bath room they come down the stairs she looked around to seeif anyone was there she then looked at Heero.

"Where is everyone?" She smiled at him.

"They went out to see Relena I told them I had things to do with you" he look at her handed her the jacket she borrow yesterday for a bit.

She put it on Heero put his other one on he had, they walk out the house and he locked it up it was snowing Crystal walked be hide him he turn around and put his hand out to her and she took it.

They walked down the streets to the main part of town Crystal run with Heero to pet shop and saw the puppies in the window he held her hand as she looked at him.

"They so cute can we have one? Please Heero" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No maybe when you're older" he said.

Patted her head and smiled at her she one wasof the only person who could make him smile or laugh. She held his hand tighter and walked into the mall he let go of her hand as they got to the women part of the clothes in the mall.

She looked around at the cloths was picking them out she most that would be more suited for what she did. Heero was watching as Crystal was looking at the pajamas he picked up a pair that was black with a heart on the pocket she looked at it that was the tape that she wanted.

Duo, Quatre and Trowa where walker with Relena and Hilde. Heero saw Relena she smiled at him as she ran over Crystal had step in front of him holding something up and was looking at Heero.

She turned around to see Duo smiling at her Relena walked up to him and she kissed his cheek in front of everyone Crystal looked at Heero she looked down,

"I just go pay for these see you in min" she walked off with out Heero.

After paying for the cloths she sat outside the shop on bench with some ice cream to help cool her temper off why didn't he tell me about her she thought to herself she looked at the other inside she watch them as Relena was holding on to his arm.

"So Heero who was the girl?" he took his arm away from her she smiled still.

"It don't matter where did Crystal go?" he looked at Duo he pointed out the door.

He saw her sat down with bags and some ice cream in hand eating it he waved at them and walked off. She didn't move she just looked down at the ground.

"Come on Crystal you want to go home" she nodded her head and he picked up some of the bag and they walked home.

She put the cloths away then went down stairs a few hours later it was now dark and she came down stairs with a laptop in hand it was the one that she had hided in her gundam and the group that took her din't find it. Heero was sat down on the chair he looked up to see crystal sit by him.

"Crystal do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" she nodded and smiled at him.

He went in to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate he walked in to the room where she was he handed her the drink. He then sat next to her and smiled she put the cup on the coffee table.

"Heero I love the earth thank for coming for me I need your help my gundam has be done to be like your one soon, but I need to get a hold of the parts that have been on earth for about half a year she will end up looking like your one and as powerful can you help?" she then looked at the ground.

"Ok we started first thing in the morning we'll get the parts first then we will get to work on her" he smiled at her.

i hope you guys liked it this a good please reviwe for me

thank guys keep smiling :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal sat in the bedroom she could hear everyone coming in the house she got up to look out the window and her laptop started bleeping she walked over to it and flip the screen up to see Doctor J face.

"Crystal I got your email, here are the map you and Heero's mission is to steal the parts for your gundam that where hidden in the old OZ base it under the hidden door I have shown you the plans before remember it I have sent you a copy of the base do you take this mission?"

Crystal looked down as she printed the map and sheet to help build the gundam Doctor J watch as she took the papers and had one look at it.

"Yes sir" she walked up to the screen and it went blank.

Duo came running to room with out knocking on the door he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door she tried to stop him.

"Duo what are you doing let go!" she shouted

"Sorry I just wanted you to meet my friends I get like that some times" he let go hit himself on the head and made a funny face.

They went down stair she saw Relena sat by Heero she then walked up to Trowa and stood by him her eyes where cold she looked a little bit like Heero in this way.

"This is Relena Peacecraft and this is Hilde Schbeike" Duo smiled at but Crystal just stood there just cold.

"Hello it nice to meet you Miss Hope" Relena said and put her hand out to her.

"Hi" that all crystal said.

Crystal walked out the room and down the hall to the room where her gundam was she shut the door behind her this time and sat on the foot she looked up at the door.

Heero got up to follow her he went down the hall and open the door to find her sat on the gundam foot he walked up to her she looked at him.

"What's the matter Crystal you don't like them?" he looked at her with his cold blue eyes.

"No it's not that I just been rushed to meet people I don't like it that way you should know that" she jump off the foot.

"Sorry that was Duo's big idea for the day your get use to it" he walked up to the door to go out.

Crystal run to him grabbing his arm he turn around she looked at him in the eyes and put her other hand on the other arm she smiled at him he then looked at her.

"Heero we have a mission tomorrow for the gundam Doctor J sent me all the map just, be ready for this ok" he smiled at her and went out the room.

She turned around and took a last look at her gundam and slip down the wall where she pulled a gun and aimed at her head.

"If I did this now do you think they miss me hope" the gundam eyes lighted up ice blue she pulled the gun away.

"Your right I don't need to that because of a guy" she tossed the gun aside and picked herself up.

"You know what I will always love Heero Yuy the perfect soldier but I can't do that now I got a mission to do, I hide my feelings for nowI hope that one day he will see me for what I am." she picked to gun up and put it back in her hidden place.

She came out the room she walked to the door where everyone she could hear them laughing she put hand on the door to open it but she pulled away I don't belong with them she thought she walked up the stairs to find the plans lead all over the fall.

She picked up the plans for her gundam then she walked to her laptop turn it and clicked on the mouse lots of picture of the new gundams came up and there was one of her standing onto of the new wing zero's foot next to her gundam smiling she had helped to build the new gundam and their weapons.

she hear foots steps coming up the stairs but she was not quick to off the computer and they into room Heero was taken off his shirt when she looked at him she started going red in the cheeks.

She quickly turn around and looked back at the computer screen Heero lent over her to see what she was doing he had left the door and someone was watching what they where doing.

"Crystal is that" she slowly nodded her head.

"I helped to Doctors make them, I help make the designs of wing better sorry I should have shown you" she smiled a little.

Relena walked in to have a look but crystal put down the screen quick and pulled out her gun and aimed at her.

"Have you ever hared of knocking" she putted the gun away.

Crystal turned off the laptop and turn to look at Relena she walked up to her and put her hand out.

"Sorry we got off on a bad start my name is Crystal hope it nice to final meet you Relena." Relena took her hand and smiled at her.

Crystal then walked by to go down stairs Relena watch her leave the room then Heero was gone she looked around to see sheet of paper on the fall she bent down and picked up one of them the plans for a gundam.

"What is this it can't be a gundam not again" she grabbed the sheet and run down the stairs to the room where everyone was.

Heero came out the bathroom and picked up the papers put them away and climbed into bed he went into a light sleep.

Crystal sat by Duo and they where eating some cake they brought the other day. Relena busted into the room Crystal saw what she had in her hand and got up quickly to garb it off her.

"What the hell are you planning you can be" she shouted this at her.

The other gundam pilots looked at Crystal she looked down then up to at the others but Heero was not there to back her up.

"What's wrong with you Relena?" Hilde looked at her.

Relena pulled the plan of a gundam to the others, Duo took out of her hands and looked at it was the blue prints for Wing Zero Hope his eyes widen and looked state at Crystal.

"I'm sorry the have been rebuilt they more faster and powerful I helped build them, they is a group of soldiers who want war from the earth and the colonies they call them self's the black death I should have told you but it was my mission to get my gundam ready for this" she lowed her head.

Duo bent down look at her, tears started to fall down from her eyes she fell in to his arms and he hugged as she cried from what had happen in the last two days got to her.

"Shhhhhh don't cry we know about this already we were told by the doctors please don't" he pulled her way.

Quatre wiped away the tears with his hand she looked at all of them they did like her she smiled. Relena looked down for she felt alone but Hilde put her hand on her shoulder.

"Crystal it ok we're your friends ok we will be here with and help ok with all mission and thing you get wrong." He smiled at her she got out of Duo's hug.

"Thank you guys you're the best friends I could have" she smiled and open up the plan she started telling Duo about it.

It was a few hours later Crystal was running up the stairs with her plan in hand she opened the door slowly Heero was still a sleep she went to the bathroom changed. Crystal put her cloths on the chair and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Heero got up and got dress he looked a Crystal sleeping on the bed she was curled up into a ball, he put his hand onto her back and rubbed it. She mounded she open her big blues eyes and looked at the clock it was 4.30 in the morning.

He moved out the way he went down stairs with both rucksacks in hand. She came down the stairs in black dungarees, black T shirt with white on it, and wearing a black cap with her up in a ponytail.

They went out the front door Heero opened the garage's door to see a blue motorbike he handed Crystal a helmet she put it on and Heero put on his they where to go out to the beach to wait for sally to meet them with the lorries the get the parts.

"You ready for this Crystal?" she looked at him.

"Yep lets go then Heero" he got on the bike and she climbed on be hide him.

She placed her hands around his waist. Duo came out the door from the noise that had woke him from the bike he saw the garage door open and walked around into to see Heero speeding with Crystal on the back holding on for her life.

"God what are those two doing a 5 in the fuck morning waking half the house up at the same time" he shouted this and walked back in.

As he walked in Hilde stared at him she walked up to him putting her arm around him he kissed her forehead.

"Honey what was all the noise out there" she looked up at him he kissed her on the lips.

"It was Heero and Crystal they went but I don't know where lets go back to bed." She nodded and they went up the stairs to Duo's room.

Crystal grab harder she was scared of the speed Heero was going she open her eyes and cuddle closed to him with her head on his back he smiled as he slowed down a bit.

It was about 8 in the morning know the came to a stop Crystal got the bike first then Heero they took off they helmets.

"Heero look it's the sea" she pointing to the water she looked in to the water.

"Crystal is things alright with you now and the other" he smiled at her.

"Yeah they where told about the gundam we just have to do my one" he nodded.

She moved close to him and put her arms around his neck and smiled "we will be a team again."

They sat on the beach eating some sandwiches as they waited Crystal looked to see a lorry come up to them with Sally in it she came too a stop Heero got and Crystal took one last bite of her sandwich.

"Let's get this over and done with life's not long." She put the helmet Heero did the same and got on the motorbike.

"Just follow I know where to go" Heero said this say as Crystal got on the back.

Sally nodded she got back into the lorry as the bike went by them they started to follow Heero as went stayed at slow speed to a eye on the lorry Sally was in.

It was another 2 hours drive as they came to a stop so did the lorry Sally got out of it so did the diver and Crystal and Heero go off they took off they helmets.

She the diver was a male with short dirty blond hair and green eyes he looked at the 2 gundam pilots and smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Max your names" he said but Heero just looked at him.

Crystal pulled a gun from the back of her dungarees and checked if it was loaded then she turned to Sally as she put on her Black cap.

"I give you a ring when we find the weapons and wings ok" Heero said and check his own gun.

"Yep see you in about an hour" Heero and Crystal walked off.

Max looked a Sally knowing that one of the gundam pilots had her heart he didn't want to play around with her.

Crystal moved around the builder not making a sound she looked around they where no guards "this is too easy" she thought.

"Heero there's no one here lets make the calland get out of here" she took his hand.

Run across the based dock to a warehouse inside they was a mobile suit it was a old one Heero walked up to it and touch it.

"Heero you have Wing Zero back soon we can some fun then" he smiled.

As Heero made the phone call Crystal was looking around she came a cross a dirty sheet she lifted it the where the door she open one the looked inside she saw her gundam new parts just like wing Zero but in back and blue plus red.

"So I see you find them" he said this

He walked down the step but trip over the last step as he fell down and landing on top of someone she looked at his eyes he looked into her. Crystal felt a chill go up her spin, Heero lowed his face down to hers and looked at her in the eyes her big blue eyes widen as he did this.

As he lower his face closer to her face he had never felt like this before as his lips where about to touch hers there was someone shouting for them he stop and got up he helped her up they walked up the steps Sally looked at them.

"You find them then" Heero nodded he got in to the old mobile suite and used it to loaded the part on to the lorry.

Crystal looked at the mobile suite and she closed her eyes to forget what happen maybe again one it will happen she hated to keep her feeling locked up like this.

After they done the work it was 3.15 in the afternoon they went back to the safe house Crystal they took the other lorry back that they had used for the gundam.

Crystal walked into the house and put the helmet on the chair undone her jacket and made some dinner for her and Heero they ate it. Crystal washed up the dishes then went in to the living room Duo was sat down with comic in hand looking at she sat down by him.

"So where did you Heero go this morning?" he smiled at her.

"We had a mission we had to do can't say more ok, I am to have a bath then see you later" she smiled.

"Hey Crystal if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you ok." She got and smiled as she nodded she went up stairs.

She walked into the bedroom to find Heero a sleep she smiled went to chest of draws and pulled out a blue tank top and black short that she was used to from being training with Heero that she used to wear.

She had a hot shower with her a still bit wet she braided it, Heero was a wake he watch her do her hair she then turn around to look at him. Heero sat up and got up she looked tried it had been a hard day they did get up early. He walked to her put his arms around her she cuddle closed to him he was her best friend she was scared to lose him again.

"Can I stay with you tonight I don't want to be alone" she smiled at him and he nodded at her.

He climbed back on to his bed then climbed on and put her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating at the same time as her she fell a sleep to their heart beats.

He smiled the way she was they used to be like this when where little life was back to how it once was for these two then he fell asleep with his arms round her.

Thank you guy it was a long chapter Heero and Crystal are getting a little closer.

I hope that you like it as much as I liked doing it thank you and keep smiling :-) be happy.

I like to thank Goddess of Destruction Ara for the reviews and The evil waffles for the reviews and the idea you guys are the best thanks.

If you like my Story review for me bye for now I will be back hahahahaha………


	6. Chapter 6

She was 10 years old she turned around her wet hair going in to her eyes it was raining a boy grab her she couldn't see his face as they run faster he put her into a corner of the street he held her close taking off a necklace and put it over her head.

"Don't worry we see each other soon ok, you have half and I got the other ok just get out of here you're the last hope" the young boy smiled at her.

She look at him then he hug her tight he pushed her way from him "Bother please let me come with you" tears come down her eyes as she scream the words but boy just run and lifted her.

The little girl run fast, she stop and looked in her pocket as she walked she pulled it out a disk it read Zero on it. She run a faster, she turned around one more time and saw her bother being taken away by some men.

"Bother" she screamed then she kept screaming for him.

Heero woke to Crystal screaming he hared her say bother tears came down her cheeks. He sat up and pulled her closed to his chest.

"Crystal come wake up" she hared what he said and her eyes shout open.

He put his arm around her tighter she turned to him and closed her eyes the tears run down her eyes this had happen before many time since she had started to used the Wing Zero she was the test pilot of all the new gundams it had waken some of he memory her gundam had the zero program in it to but she this could not see her brother's face. The memory would just come to her in her dream this was the first

"Are you ok" Crystal nodded her head.

"Come on Crystal lets get you something to eat and drink" he got up and put out his hand and she took it.

As they walked down the stairs they hared someone shouting down stairs Crystal let go of Heero hand and started to walk down the stair she saw Wufei and Duo.

"What do you mean the gundam she has is blipping it can't, did you go near it Maxwell?" he said this to Duo holding his anger.

"Well I just wanted a better look inside they got this lorry out there too" he made a funny when saying this.

"You just can go up to any person mobile suit you should know that by that by now." Crystal walked down the stairs to show that she was there then walked down the hall.

She walked where her gundam was, she got into the cockpit and it stop blipping Wufei walked in with Duo and Heero followed be hide him. She made the gundam put it arm into the air then back down she smiled as it walked 2 steps and then back the gundam was fine.

Trowa and Quarter they walked to hear all the noise soon they would all be team with she open the cockpit and jump out.

"So what are we all doing up this early in the morning" they smiled at her.

"I tell you what Duo if you go near the cockpit of my gundam again you died." She pointed at him.

"I'm sorry I won't go near her again" she walked up to him and smiled.

"Come guys I make something for us to eat." Crystal grabbed a hold of Wufei and Trowa hands and pulled them away as she said this they all smiled at her.

It was 2 months later she had put all the new pairs on her gundam she was sat on her own in the garden with her laptop she was wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggie jeans. She got and saw Relena was here again and she was with Heero she got up and walked into the house and pass the two she said nothing to them.

She pass to the hallway and turn to take a look Relena was trying to hug Heero but then put her arm around him he looked down crystal eyes widen as Relena kissed him on the neck Crystal saw this and run to her Gundam she trip over Duo she started crying.

Heero pushed Relena away and got up she looked at him she was pushing it now so he went into the computer room and lock the door but she knew she was getting a little closer to him.

Heero lent on the door he fell on the fall and pulled his legs up and looked out the window he didn't what to do because his feeling where for Crystal and didn't really know how to stop Relena what she did.

Crystal got up she run into the room where her gundam was the other pilots saw her run off crying they follow after her they find her on the gundam's foot she screamed Trowa put his arm on her back she turned around and put her head on his chest as she cried he put his arms around and looked at the others.

"Tell us what the matter" duo said and looked her.

Crystal wiped her eyes with her shirt she looked at the other with Trowa around her she put her hand out to Duo and touch his cheek they all loved like a little sister she was part of the group now.

"I saw Heero and Relena together" Duo took her hand in his Quarter got closer.

"What where they doing?" she started crying again something was wrong it must have hurt her badly to be like this.

"I saw her kissing him I … I love him." She closed her eyes Trowa pulled her closer she had just told them how she felt for the prefect solider

She felt Trowa grip she loved them all but she needed Heero by her to be who she was it was him that made her the gundam pilot she was she was fighting for him and her brother where ever he was now.

"I got idea lets go out and eat that should cheer you up." She smiled and got out of Trowa's hug she thank them.

"Can I ask if Heero wants to come with us" Duo nodded she run off to get him.

"We have to do something about those two, Heero need someone like her to keep an eye on him" Duo said then Quarter then look at the others.

"How about we distract Relena and get them to spend time together that one of the only ways we can do it." The other smiled a Quarter they started to thing of way of what to do.

I hope that you this chapter soon they all going to get they new gundam I bet you can wait to read that bit.

Thank you for reading it review for me or I will cry joking see you guys soon keep smiling and be happy ;-).


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few day later Crystal was sat in the living room with Heero he had his laptop on his lap she put her arms around him then looked at the screen he started laughing when she started to tickled him, he put the laptop down and attacked her back he then hug her she smiled at him.

Crystal could hear something it was late at night and the other had gone to bed but these 2 wanted to spend some more time together. She got up and walked in the kitchen with her gun in hand she find a braided boy in the cupboards eating again she lowed the gun Duo just looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing like this" Duo looked down at him self just dress his boxers with adeath head printed on them.

Crystal then made her and Heero a drink she was bout to go out the room when Duo grip her hand and she handed him a drink she made him as well, she smiled and left him to eat all the food in the house again.

She walked in and gave Heero the drink he smiled at her and thanked her he watch as she drank her drink slowly then she turn to face him.

"Oh yeah it was Maxwell in the kitchen making all the noise we'll have to go shopping sometime." She looked to find Duo walking up to his room with packs of potatoes chips they smiled at him.

It was 1 in the morning Heero had fell sleep on Crystal as she was taping on his laptop she put her hand on his cheek he open his eyes and took her hand. Lifting her up into his arms with the laptop in her arms he curried her up to bed.

She fell onto his bed she knew that he was tried she was about get up when Heero pulled her down with him she felt his dead weight as he fell back to sleep on top her he had done this a few weeks ago when the guys gone and got drunk Crystal and Quarter where they only one sober Crystal looked after Duo and Heero but he fell asleep on her, she couldn't move at all.

Crystal looked at the sleeping form he on herheb had his head in the crook of her neck and his body on top of her he had been tried the last few days from helping her with the gundam or Relena getting him to go out with her till late at night.

"Heero you can't hear me you know what you a baka why do you do this, to me" she smiled and put her arms around his body she then fell asleep.

Heero woke to Crystal asleep on his chest he smiled he fell asleep on top of her on purpose he just stayed they watching her sleeping on his chest. Crystal's laptop that was on her bed started blipping her eyes shouted open she got up as fast as she could, she opening the laptop to see the screen to see Doctor J face.

"Crystal you have a mission with the gundam the Black Death are on they way to earth I want you shout down this currier" a picture of the airship came up with the Black Death logo on it.

"The ship is currying the new Virgo suit destroy all of it and the ship good luck." The screen went blank Crystal looked at Heero.

"Go now before the other wake up" she walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"I will be back by tonight" she smiled and ran out the door.

Crystal sat in the cockpit the gundam started to walk to the doors Heero open them for her the gundam waved at him it went up onto the air it changed in to bird mode and it was off.

Crystal watch as birds flew near the gundam she smiled and went faster she came to the sea then she saw the currier a smile came across her face she tape in the word ZERO she felt no more feeling her eyes looked like she was grudged up she had became thepilots marker of the carries marker.

The gundam changed from bird to fighter the pilot of the currier did a double take when he saw it, the gundam headed for the currier but the new Virgo mobile suit was death black colourwith red fire draw on it, it was a custom mobile suit they where wanting for her. As it hit one of the arms of the gundam, Crystal grabbed the controls and made the gundam pull out her beam saber she attacked the Virgo easily and watch as it blow up.

"It destroyed our best pilot on the ship get out of here." As they where trying to escape.

The pulled out the twin Buster rifle and blow up the ship, as a person escaped Crystal's gundam went down after them they where in the Leo her gundam used it beam saber and sliced the Leo in half along with the pilot.

The Zero system turned off Crystal started breathing heavily she started crying from what it show her it could become death of a people she loved but Heero had told not let it get to her gundam wing hope just hover in the air waiting for the pilot to do something Crystal looked up the gundam changed back to bird mode and flew home.

Duo looked at the clock then at Heero as he was taping on the laptopDuo tossed the book in his hand on the coffee table and went to the window and looked out it.

"Where Crystal go to then?" he turned around and leaned on the window sill Heero curried on taping.

"She went out on a mission they getting closer we will need are gundam soon, we just can't let her do all the work" Duo smiled and went back to looking out of the window for her.

Crystal gundam came thought the open door as she got out Heero was waiting for her and the other, she came out tried as she climb down she walked up to Heero and closed her eyes and fell into his arms the zero system had tired her out from using it.

"Is she all right?" Wufei said they all looked at him with wide eyes he step back "what"

"You caring for a girl that a first for you" Duo said this and looked at the Gundamit's arm needed some work and that was all.

"So we have to take care of each other we'll the only hope for the colonies and earth we need her she pair of our little gundam pilot family." He smiled at them Crystal open her eyes and looked up at Heero then to the other they smiled at her.

"Thank you Wufei I have never really been a part of family, I'm ok but the system took a lot out of me." Heero picked her up in his arms and they all walked out the room he curried her up stairs.

He let Crystal down and open up the door and she walk in with Heero following her she just fell his bed she smiled at he as he sat by her and climb onto her she put her hands around his neck and her smiled widen they had gotten more closer but Crystal wanted to get closer to Heero as hisloverbut she couldn't becauseRelena was in the way.

"Heero you better not go to sleep on me again I'll kill you if you do" he laughed at her then smiled he only smiled for her but she didn't know that.

"How the mission go then" Crystal looked passed she remembered what the Zero system had shown people holding a gun to the other pilot's head making her watch what they where about to do but she didn't see what happen next.

"It went well, Heero" he moved and lay next to her she turned to face him.

"Yeah what's up?" he looked at her and put his hand on face to pull her close.

Then there was a knock on the door Heero got and Crystal lay back down she looked up to see Relena at the door she got up and grab her shorts and blue tank top. She went into the bath and changed she came out to find Relena sat on her bed Crystal just climb back on Heero's bed and pulled out his laptop from under bed where hid it the other day she saw him.

"Crystal what are you with my laptop" she looked at him Relena gave her a funny look.

"I need to check something" he watched as she started taping she turned up the sound on the laptop.

"Today a curriercashed down out of the sky, all the people on board where killed right now it is unknown how the Currier was destroyed" the women then turn to show the Currier on the ground in little parts then they saw a body badly cut up.

Crystal wlaked out the room with some photos in her handsshe was followed Heero and Relena.she walked into the room where the other pilots where.

"I have something to tell you guys now Relena your have to go you can't be part of this" Crystal turned to face her.

"why do I have to, your not the boss of this house" she shouted at her Crystal looked at the other pilots to show what she had in hand Duo saw a black gundam head they where photos of they gundams.

"Sorry Relena your going to have to go" Duo try to push her out the room.

Heero took Relena to the door Hilde was about to knock whenthen door opened. Hilde looked at Heero with Relena, plussaw Crystal and Duo stood be hided him she smiled at Duo he waved at her.

"Please Heero what so important for me to go it was that thing on your laptop wasn't it's the gundam she a pilot of one" he nodded and let Hilde who run to Duo.

"Sorry Relena we don't want you to get hurt, just go now do your bit for the earth like you did before ok just go" she smiled him at his words and run off down the street.

They walked back to the house Duo grabbed the photos and started looking at them he smiled at one of them it was his gundam Death scythe H he smiled at Crystal.

"I love him when do we get our gundams" Crystal looked at Heero and smiled.

"Sorry Duo I don't they could be on they way I just need my gundam to know if she can find them and a messaged from doctor J" she stood up and handed out the photos she came to Heero last and handed him two photos.

One was of they two gundam together and the was in a frame it was one of Crystal and Heero sat with Doctor J and the gundam in the background they where all smiling it was a picture she wanted done for her birthday of the family she had but now she had all the guys as well.

"1...2...3... thanks Crystal" they all said at the same time to her she smiled at them Hilde looked at Duo's photos.

It was aDays hours later it was late at night after dinner and Hide was staying with them for a few days, they all went to bed Crystal was still up finishing fixing gundam arm it was good as new now she had her black dungarees on she walked out the room and up the stair Heero was sat up on his bed looking at his laptop.

"Are you all right Heero" she smiled at him and sat down by him.

"Yep" she put on her black cap she pulled the laptop out of his hand and laid down with him.

Crystal fell asleep on his chest Heero put his arms around her and they cuddly closed. She woke to the Hilde screaming for Duo, Heero pulled Crystal out of bed.

"Gets some of your things now and get to the gundam quickly, we're under attack you know what to do kill them." Crystal nodded Heero Quickly kiss her cheek just if something happen she hared the other pilots shouting.

She packed her things in her bag her and she grabbed her laptop and ran down the stairs she saw Hilde, she grabbed her hand and ran down the hall as a bomb went Crystal pulled her under body her own they both got up.

"Why are they doing this to us" Hilde shouted to Crystal.

"They want me just run find Duo I have to use the Gundam" as she said that Duo came running down the hall with a gun and grabbed Hilde hand and wave at Crystal a thank you.

Crystal opened the Door to the gundam room she looked at the Gundam they had not got toHope wingyet she climbed into the cockpit and put her bag to the side she buckled the belt of her sit around her she aimed the twin buster rifle at the doors shout it open.

The other gundam pilots followed be hidden her in a car and Heero on his motorbike Crystal shout at the tank and it blow up their house was in the middle of the woods 30 minute walk to the main town so other poeple where not troble.

She then watch as the car and bike left her to fight she fired at more they pulled her beam saber she sliced a Taurus in half.

"Get the gundam that the one the leader wants." The guy spoke to soon she shout him using her machine cannon they was blood all over the place but she had gone under the zero system and didn't give a shit her gundam was more faster and powerful then it was before.

"I will kill anyone who gets in my way" she said this and the gundam eyes lit up ice blue and she used her gundam twin buster rifle to kill the rest of the group off.

"I will not let the Black Death take my friends or family away." the zero system went off she looked at what she did and now she was a real killer now her hands where stand with blood just like the other pilots.

There was blood all over the place and on the gundam she knew that she would have to wash it off her gundam later now to find the others. Her Gundam turned to bird mode and flew to find the others.

They all waited and saw the gundam land next the base that they where at she climbed out the gundam and run to Heero he opened his arms and hugged her she started to cry.

"I killed them all the bodies where all over and blood it was just sick" she closed her eyes he touch her cheek the other looked at them where they to go now but Quarter had an idea.

"why don't we stay in the sands of my homeland that out there we need to get a plane that should be easy for Duo" other one looked out to the sea it was a new started for them all now.

I hope you liked it I updated a bit soon because the other chapter I did was a little to short.

Please review for me love you guys keep smiling and be happy :-)….


	8. Chapter 8

They had used a plane to get to the desert Crystal unloaded her Gundam they where to cross the desert in a jeep Duo was thrill to ride in a 4by4 off road. Crystal was to follow them to watch what ever thing was going on in her gundam.

"So you guys ready to go" Crystal said this as she pulled out her laptop to find a message her eyes widen they gundams where on earth for one week now.

"What's the matter?" Trowa said she looked up out to the sea of sand she didn't say nothing she turned to Heero.

"Have fun and one thing Quarter your team the Manganac Crops are meeting up with us in they mobile suits right." He nodded at her she walked up to Heero he put his hand on her arm.

"See you soon don't use the system only for battle ok" she nodded and climb into the gundam the other got in Jeep and headed off she watched them.

She flipped the screen of her laptop to see the message,

Dear Crystal

I could not send you a video message to tell you that we have sent the gundam to earth one week a go you will find them in the desert, I am sorry not to tell you sooner butit has been a little bit mad up here seen you have be gone to help us out.

From Doctor J

She smiled and took one look out the gundam cockpit to see the jeep was moving away from her,the gundam started to walk across the sand as Trowa was diving Duo was falling a sleep with his arms around Hilde. Quarter was sat by Heero and Wufei watch the gundam they saw the gundam walking near them.

"It's great to see a suit like that walk by us" a smile came to Wufei's face as he said this.

It was a few hours later Heero watch as the gundam pulled out the twin buster rifle, Duo eyes widen as the gundam did this.

"What the fuck she doing" as Duo said this a Maganac mobile suit came out the sand.

Rasid Kurama face came on the screen of Crystal gundam she looked at him. The gundam lowered the twin buster rifle as 20 more Manganac mobile suits came out the sand.

"We find something that may belong to you" Rasid said to Crystal she sent an image of a currier with a wing logo on it the same was the arm of her gundam he nodded at her.

"Right can you show me where it is and get some of the others to take Quarter and the other back to the safe house, I need to get they little toys for the others to play with later." She smiled at him as he nodded.

Rasid told the other what to do as one of the men got out of his mobile suit and he walked up the jeep.

"Master Quarter you are to follow us when the gundam go with Rasid they need it to do something for us." Quarter nodded his head at him and the man got back in the mobile suit.

Heero watch as Crystal's gundam walked off with the others and they went the other way he looked back the laptop at the plans of his new gundam.

The gundam took its steps next to another mobile suit Crystal watch as they walked they had walked for about an hour till they got to a big currier it had crashed into the sand Crystal got out of the cockpit with her laptop and stared to tape on it. Rasid got the other to get out of the cockpit of the mobile suits.

"I going to need five Lorries to carry the gundam can you help me and some sheet to cover them from the sand" Crystal smiled as she walked into the door and looked in the hanger to find five gundam looking at her.

She walked up to Wing Zero and touch the foot "hi buddy it's nice to see you again, you and your sister are back together now" she smiled and walked out. They where sat down waiting for the Lorries to be brought out here and Rasid handed her a drink it was tea that they made as she drank it down.

"Are you the 6th pilot then, we where waiting for the gundams to come to the desert, Doctors sent us a messaged to find you because you knew what to do with them" Crystal smiled at him.

"Yes I am I help design the new gundams they powerful but my and Heero gundams can get out of hand sometime, I bet Quarter will love his new one" Rasid smiled at her then the Lorries came into view.

The gundam where loaded on to them and covered with the cloths Crystal had done wing zero because Heero didn't let anyone touch his gundam.

"Where did they go" Hilde said this as she looked out the house window Duo had his arms around her, Trowa was reading a book, Wufei was just looking round, Quarter was making them something to eat and Heero was a sleep with his laptop on his lap.

As they started moving she used her twin buster rifle and blow up the currier so nobody knew it was there.

In the sand outside the house a secret door open and they all loaded the gundams up on the wall for them to stand Crystal's gundam stood next to gundam wing zero it looked just like it but the colours where diffident for Heero's one.

A car took her back to the house she enter thought the door with her bag over her shoulder and her black cap coving her face she drop her things and walked up to Heero and smiled but he was a sleep she bent down and kiss his forehead his eyes open he put his arms around her he pulled her close and she smiled at this as he pulled her on to his lap.

"You should sleep for a bit please your get ill" she smiled at him then yawned she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Duo walked in to see a girl with a long brown pony dress in black and with a black cap on her head a sleep in the arms of Heero Yuy he pulled his half of his body over the chair and smiled at Heero and to see that the girl was Crystal.

"So what are you two doing then" Heero picked Crystal up in to his arms she still stayed a sleep.

"I am going to take her to bed she had a rough day" he walked off up the stair to his bedroom.

She was to have a room of her own but he was going to ask Quarter if they could have a room to share. He laid her on the bed a took off her black cap he just sat there watching her sleeping as he ran his fingers thought her hair. She opened her ocean deep blue eyes and looked at him he smiled at her.

She got up and looked around to find only one bed in the room she went to the door to walk out when Heero stop her by saying.

"I going to ask Quarter for a room for me and you to share I need keep an eye on you" she smiled at this and climbed back on the bed his eyes widen as she started to climb on top of him.

"What are you trying to say Yuy" she smiled and kissed his noise and got back up.

She put her black cap back on and walked out the room and run down the stairs with Heero follow her.

"I got you and the guys a gift, get ever one out the front we need to go now before its gets any later ok." She run out the front door as Heero got everyone together out the front.

Duo was watching as Heero was talking to Quarter about getting a room to share with Crystal Quarter nodded to this, Trowa was just looking around and Wufei was just punching the air.

Crystal came diving the Jeep smiled this was her first time diving and she was good at it but her gundam was easy to pilot. Duo jump into the Jeep and sat next to her the other got in.

"I have one thing to say please hold on this my first time diving with people in the car" they looked at her as she dove the jeep faster in the sand.

A Maganac mobile suit was waiting for her the hidden doors open and she dove down in to the hide out. She stopped the jeep they all got out and a man walked up to her with a clip board she took and had a look at it.

"Ok thank are they ready to show to the pilots?" the others looked at her and the man nodded at her.

"Oh we washed your gundam for you all the blood came off and fix it up but you may have to a little work on it." She smiled and thanked him she took a hold of Heero's hand and pulled him down the halls and other followed her.

She opened up a door the lights where out then she turned them as the pilots eyes got used to the bright light they eyes widen to see they new gundam standing in front of them. She smiled at them and took Heero over to Wing Zero he looked up at the gundam it looked just like Wing Hope he turn to her and smiled.

"I love you" duo said and run up to her and hugged her she laughed at him.

"Do you guys like them" they nodded at her now they where really a team and nobody could stop them from the mission they had to do.

She stood and watch as they played around with they gundam, Heero walked up to her and smiled and took her hand.

"Did you test all the gundams" she nodded at him and smiled.

"I worked I wing the most, the zero system I was tested in it they made this one again because they knew I could use it when they put into my gundam." She moved to his gundam and climb on the foot.

"Hey Quarter can we have a party because we going to win this war, we can't lose with those gundams" he smiled at her and Duo got on the foot of his gundam.

"Yep we can have lots of food" Crystal started laughing at him.

"Duo all you thing about is food" she smiled and jump off the gundam into Heero arm.

She smiled at all them they life was just going to get harder in the next few month so it was about time they had a bit more fun.

Thank for reading I now it was a short one but I want to put the next bit to get to the fun apart a party I can't wait and Relena's going to be there so what will happen with her (Crystal will not be happy)

I hope that you like it they got they gundam now YEAH please review for me thank keep smiling and be happy…….


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal watch as Heero was playing around with his gundam she saw him move his hands a cross the keyboard of his laptop and put his hand back into the cockpit to get something out.

"Crystal can you give me a hand." She smiled and got off the foot her gundam and got up on to the chest of his gundam that was lend down on the fall.

He took her hand and put in to the cockpit he made her hold on to a button as he taped on the laptop he looked at her and smiled she smiled back at him.

"We'll do this with wing hope in a sec ok" she nodded and let go of the button they then did the same to her gundam.

It was a few days lately as Quarter was making the plans for the party Relena was coming to stay for two weeks and Crystal was a little pissed off but she was spending most of her time with Heero working on her gundam and his.

She came running down the hall with Duo running after her she loved doing this to him, she bashed in to the wall hitting her head Duo was on her tail she heard him running up to her. She got back up a grabbed the teddy of Duo's and ran faster.

"Hope I am going to kill you, give me back my deathsythe teddy back" he nearly had her when she run in to the other room.

She run to the front door and opened it she run out into the desert she stopped as car pulled up. Heero came out side followed by Duo who ran out to Crystal she still had the teddy in hand, Duo put his arms around her to get the teddy she grabbed his arms and held them she knew who was in the car Duo looked and watched Relena got out the car.

"Hello Heero, Duo and Crystal it nice to see you again" she looked at Duo and Crystal.

"I think Hilde wouldn't be happy if she saw you two like that." Crystal let go of Duo and walked in.

"HEY Crystal wait for me" Duo shouted this as she walked up to her and Heero's room.

Heero helped Relena with her bags and put them into the guest room she thanked him then smiled at him. Heero left the room and saw his bedroom that he shared with Crystal the door was open he looked in the room he saw Crystal on her bed sat playing with Duo's braid.

"So what are you two to doing" Crystal smiled and got up she grabbed Heero's hand.

"I am going to town with Wufei to pick out a dress you want to come with us." she smiled at him.

"Sorry I can't I got to help Relena, I am sorry" he looked at her she smiled then tookher otherhand.

"Don't worry about itwe work on the gundam later" she put on her jacket and went down the stairs.

Wufei was sat on the chair he had a book in hand she leaned over the chair, he looked at her she smiled he got up placing the book on the coffee table.

"Ready to go then Crystal?" she smiled and nodded at him, she had gotten closer to each pilot more in the last few month they had been together she love them all in her own little way.

They walked out of the house to the car and they went the town, Crystal just watched as Wufei drove the car. She then looked out at the sand and watch as the town came in to view.

Relena was sat on the chair in the living room she watched Heero messing around on his laptop.

"So Heero I heard that this group may declare war in the next two month are you and the other going to war again." He nodded as looked at the screen of his laptop.

Crystal and Wufei got out the car she walked next to him her hair come flowing down in a bride it remind him of Duo she where her black cap and her blue t shirt jacket he just looked at her she then turned to look at him.

"So what shop are we going in?" she looked into one of the shop window and looked a black dress.

"Let's go and pick up your training suit first" she smiled and nodded at him.

She was to take a few lessons from Wufei and she was getting a suit like his white one. They walked into the shop Wufei made his way to the desk Crystal was looking at some other suits.

"I order a Suit yesterday it was put under the nameCrystal Hope" theman looked thought some suits and pulled a black one withwinds on the back of the top.

"Is this the one sir" he nodded at the man as he handed over the money the suit was to make it easier for her to train in.

They walked out the shop Crystal looked in the bag and smiled. They walked up to a shop where Crystal saw a dress in the window it was black with blue at themiddle of it, she grabbed Wufei's hand and ran into the shop with him. She walked up to the desk and asked if she could try the dress on.

"Wufei what you think" she stood in front of him the dress that came to her knees the blue came down the middle.

He had never seen in a dress before she didn't look like the tomboy pilot they knew and loved but all he saw be for him was a young women. She smiled at him and looked in the mirror and smiled at herself.

"Do you think that Heero will like it" he got up and walked to a shoe stand took a pair of black heeled one offshe smiled at as she put the on.

"You look great I think Heero will love it, is he your date at the party" she just looked at him and went back into the charging room she put her normal cloths back on she paid for the dress and shoes then they went home.

When they got back home Crystal ran up the stairs into her and Heero's room she looked around but he wasn't there she went to the bath and changed into her new Chinese suit she came running down the stair and trip on the last step and fell into Trowa's arm she smiled and looked up at him.

"What the rust then Hope" she got out of his arms and stood up.

"Thanks Trowa where's Heero I want to see him" he smiled and pointed to the kitchen she open the door.

Heero looked at her dress in black she smiled at him he walked up to her he pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Will you come with me to the party" she smiled and put her arms around his neck his smile widen as she did this.

"Yeah I was hoping you would ask me" she kissed cheek his cheek and he pulled her closer she closed her eyes.

He let her go and took a look at her new suit she spun round on the spot to show off her suit to him.

"What you think Heero? Wait till you see my dress your love it" he nodded at her she put her arms back around his neck.

"Well I got training with Wufei see you in a bit" she let go and smiled at him and walked off to the training room.

She open the door of the training room to find Wufei sat on the fall cross legged she sat by him and did the same she didn't move just breathed in and out at the same time as him.

"Lets started" she got up in to a fighting pose so did Wufei.

IT had been a few hours he had train her a bit now it was time to see how good she was in hand to hand combat, she kick him in the back and he landed on the fall he got up half way span one leg round and trip her up. She grabbed his foot he was pulled back down to the ground she got top of him and started to tickly him the pilot started laughing as she did this she smiled at him.

"Ok...ok…ok you win" she got off him and they smiled at each other she was good at getting people off guard and that was good for a gundam pilot not just fighting.

Crystal sat on the chair in the living room she sat with here eyes closed, she open her eyes to see Heero hand her a bottle of water she took the lid off and drank half of it he watch her do this. He sat by her she put her head on his chest and he smiled at her as he put his arm around her he then pulled her closer.

"Heero, Crystal it's time for dinner and Quarter made something really nice, what you are two doing" she saw the way they both sat on the chair as she said this.

Crystal got up and walked to the dining room Heero followed be hide her Relena couldn't believe it what she just saw. She needed to talk to Hilde later today she was her best friend and Duo girlfriend. Crystal was sat next to Duo and Heero for lunch she ate the meal that Quarter had made she loved it.

It was few hours later when Relena knock on Heero and Crystal bedroom door nobody came to the door it was no lock so she open it to find Crystal a sleep wearing a blue tank top and shorts on Heero's bed she came into the room and looked around. Then the bath door open out came Heero he had just had a shower and his hair was wet his eyes widen when he saw Relena in they room.

"What are you doing in here" he walked up to her and pulled her out the room.

"I just wanted to see you. What she doing in your room anyway" she looked him angrily.

"It her room too we were going over a mission she did last week after the Black Death destroy the safe house she then fell a sleep on my bed ok" she looked at him but his eyes where as cold as normal but she loved him and wanted to let him do what he want with her body but the only female gundam pilot was getting her way.

"Relena just go away ok, I have had a hard day and I don't want to deal with other people right now." He walked in to the room and shut the door.

Crystal open her eyes he went to his bed where she had been a sleep and climb on the bed and pulled her down with him to sleep on his chest for the rest of the night.

Relena ran down the hall to Duo's room and knock on the door Hilde open it up and let her in Duo was working on his Gundam in the sand pit as they called it. It was the place where they had all the mobile suits. Relena started crying and Hilde hugged her to make her feel better.

"what the matter Relena tell me" Relena wiped away her tears.

"I saw Heero and Crystal on sofa he was hugging her I think I lost him ." Hilde hugged her Relena she started to cry more.

"Relena I just think that Heero and Crystal are just really good friends, she know him seen she was a child you still my have a change with him" Relena pulled away from her an smiled she thought for a bit.

"You Hilde you may be right they may just be close thank you"

It was the day before the party Crystal was on top of wing zero's chest playing on her laptop wired up to the cockpit of the gundam. Relena came in with Quarter who was showing her the new gundam.

"So Relena as you can see they have been built faster and powerful what you think of them?" she smiled at him and saw Crystal getting into the cockpit of wing zero.

"What she doing to Heero's gundam?" he looked saw Heerocoming out of the cockpit of wing hope.

"They helping each other with they gundam they partners in they mission, they good with each other gundam too" he smiled and they walked off somewhere else.

It was a few hours later Crystal was sat in her new dress with her brown hair was waves she didn't look like the girl she use to be but she didn't like dressing up much, but it was for the first party she was going to her necklace was round her neck she didn't want anyone to see it so she took it off and put it oh here bed half the gust where already here.

Wufei was going with Sally, Duo with Hilde, and Quarter with Dorothy and Trowa with his sister Catherine plus lady Une was coming and not forgetting Relena brother Zechs with Noin. Crystal looked at her laptop and grabbed her gun she had a gun holder on her leg and put it there it was just if she needed it the other pilots as well.

She sat on Heero's bed for him to come out of the bath room she smiled at him as he came out dress in a back suit. She walked up to

him and did the bow around his neck and he smiled.

"you look great, I love the dress" she smiled and linked arms and went down to the main hall where to party was to be held.

They walked down the stair Crystal was smiling but Heero just kept his cold face on but his eyes where not as cold as normal. He pulled her closer to him. They walked over to the other gundam pilots Crystal was talking to Duo about his gundam when Relena and Hilde walked up to them.

"Duo honey can we go and dance please" Hilde said this and smiled at him he nodded and took her to the dance fall.

Crystal looked at the couple dance then Zechs and Noin walked up to them Relenawas huggedby Zechs her older brother he turn to look at Heero he saw the sixth gundam pilot that he had heard somethings from his little sister.

"So your the sixth pilot then" Crystal nodded at him he wonder why she had not been with the doctor when they made the Epyom gundam he piloted two year a go.

"I am Crystal hope I m Heero's piloting partner you must be Milliard Peacecraft" Heero still didn't like him Crystal was starting to feel uneasy with Zechs and Heero by her.

"It was nice to see you again" he went to the dance fall with Noin and they dance to the next song.

It was a bit later in the night now Crystal had dance with all the pilots but not Heero she smiled as he walked up to her.

" Crystal would you like to dance to the next song" she smiled and nodded as Heero took her hand and lead her to the dance fall.

Relena stood they pissed off and walked up one of the Duo asking if they was going with Heero and Crystal but she got no anwers from Duo.

_Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need you  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside_

The music started he pulled her close she smiled as he did this all she wanted was to be close to him.

_But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know  
I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my lie  
Here with you, near with you  
Oh I, I need to be next to you_

She lend into him more he smiled as she did this.

_Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the though of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore_

She loved this song it show the way she felt about him but this song showed how he run from his feeling for her and way giving into it now.

_  
Coz I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you  
Oh I, oh I,  
I need to know  
I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you_

He smiled as he span her around she laughed at him he then pulled her back to he body.

_Oh I, oh I  
need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Love you for all my life _

_I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know  
I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you  
Oh I, need to be next to you_

The song under and a never started but they just stayed dancing to the next song she smiled and put her head in the crook of his neck.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, he put his forehead on her and they smiled at each other.

_I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She felt his hand move up her back and back down she moved closer to him.

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
_Last chance for one last dance__  
__'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
_All of hell to hold your hand_  
_I'd give it all_  
_I'd give for us_  
_Give anything but I won't give up_  
_'Cause you know,_  
_you know, you know_

_  
I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
And I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Heero smile at crystal and hugged her one more time she shut her eyes and another song started, Relena got up and walked over to them she smiled and thought to herself this is my chance. She put some of her back behidden her ear Crystal and Heero stop dance.

"Heero may i have this dance, well if you don't mind Crystal?" Crystal looked a her in the eyes and smiled at Heero.

"No go a head i tried and need to get some sleep, I see you in a bit Heero have fun" Crystal let go and walked of to the staircase she looked at Heero and Relena as a few tears fell down her cheeks she run up the stair to her and his room.

Crystal sat on Heero's bed she pulled out her laptop and started to look up on the blackdeath in Doctor J's daterbase he made for her she had never thought of using it before her tears fell on to the laptop. She saw one image of a man in a black suit with two babies in arms he had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and his eyes where blue. Crystal walked over to her bed and reach under pillow to get out her necklace she put it back on.

She open her draws and pulled out a shirt that Heero had given it to her she took of her dress then put the dark blue shirt. Crystal went in to the bathroom and washed the make up off her face walking out the bathroom door she find Heero sat on his bed with his eyes closed she watch as he breathed she took the brush and did her hair. Crystal bried her he open her eyes as he sat up and looked at her just wearing his shirt, she climb onto his bed put her laptop on the fall she sat to face him and smiled at him.

"Sorry Heero i did that to you i need to get away." he stood up and took of his jacket the shirt and he sat back down on the bed and pulled off his shoes as he did this Crystal put her arms around his back to his chest hugged him.

"Don't worry about lets go to sleep" he pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her and pulled her down like he normal did for her o sleep next to him.

It was a few hours later Crystal sat up to a noise outside of they room she got up and turn to look at Heero who was a sleep she was having trouble sleeping right now anyway she got out of bed and put her black shorts and picked up her gun. Opening open the bedroom door she took one look and saw nothing, she open it wider and looked down the hall she step out of the room.

Crystal aimed the gun into the darkness some of the guest where spending the night so the gundam pilots where to be on guard, she walked down the steps to the living room and find nobody she lowed her gun and walked back up to her room. She heard the noise one more time she turned to come face to face with Duo and his big violet.

"Duo your not stealing food again?" he just looked at her, Duo pulled her down the hall to his room.

"I got to show you something, I find it in your gundam when you asked me to check it over last week I want to know where you got it from" he open the door to his bedroom he push down the bed she sat up and looked at him.

Duo open a draw pulling out a disk that looked old with Zero on it Crystal eyes widen as she looked at it, her twin brother had given her that disk when she run away she hid it in her gundam and thought nobody could find it he sat down next to her.

" Crystal can you tell me where you got it from I need to know, it something from my path please help me can you?" her eyes sadden she moved her hands to the disk and picked it.

"I having told any of the other not even Heero, but seen I used the Zero system I had bad dreams of my past Doctor J wiped my mind when I was child, I forgot a lot about my past but all I can see is my twin brother hair that's all. He made m run with that disk putting this necklace around my neck, I don't know what it's for but I want to see him" Crystal showed Duo the half cross necklace she started to cry.

"Hey you know what I am here don't cry Star please you find me, Wufei did say to me the other day that we looked alike" he went his desk looking around on the pile of papers he grabbed a necklace the other half of her one.

She looked up at he and burst into more tears he sat on the bed and pulled her closed as she cried at last she had find he her twin brother she open her blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Brother... I … I love you" that all she said he pulled her closer and hugged her more Duo kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you too star you may have forgotten me but we get you memories back some how. I didn't even tell the other I had a sister I got idea we can play on them" he had a evil grin on his face.

he open up the wardrobe and pulled out his old black suit he had warn two years ago it was to small for him know but it would fit Crystal. She just looked at him and they just smiled at each other.

Ok I redid the ending cause I had a better idea how Crystal and Heero end up together heehee. Well she find her twin a gundam pilots now what are they up too.

Hope you like the new one it's just the ending I did sorry I will be up dating the soon I having done it for a while cause I had work and other thinks too do sorry about that guy hope you enjoyed it.

Keep smiling

Wing hope


End file.
